


Three to the Gala

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Short, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: Its the Gala and Max has more than one plus one.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Dilara Sanlik/Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Dilara Sanlik/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 26





	Three to the Gala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [v3rst4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/v3rst4/gifts).



Its the Gala day. Fans at the doors, photographers with their cameras. The peak of motorsport is there. You can see the young drivers together at sides, you even can see the six time champion with his teammate. But its the next car that getter the attention. From one side a beautiful woman, the other the Dutch rising star. But it's the presence on the back seat that makes everyone wonder, why is the Australian there? Always smiling the trio goes to where the photographers and journalists are. Someone ask the question about the Australian presence but its Dilara that answer saying Max couldn't choose between herself and Daniel. So both are his plus one. Smiling to each other Daniel and Dilara both kiss Max cheeks at same time. And that picture would end on F1 official pages, and in many fans too. The portrait of a man living the best of two worlds.


End file.
